Optoelectronic semiconductor bodies are used for a multiplicity of different lighting applications. They are appropriate primarily if a high luminous efficiency is required in a small space. Examples of the use of optoelectronic semiconductor bodies are found in projection applications and also in the automotive field, the latter including the use of front headlights, inter alia.